The Haunted Kellam High School
by Rosie Swan
Summary: Ten teens entered the abandoned school. Will they come out alive?  Hetaoni fanfic. Role switching  Ex. Jim enters as Japan, but dies as Germany. Get it?  T for violence and death.


_ Along a busy street named Holland Rd, there was an old high school building, named Kellam High School. The city had built a new one in a different location, and the city hadn't gotten around to tearing it down yet. It hadn't been touched for years, and people were now wondering if they were _

Four teens stood outside of the old school building

"Wow! It's so… eerie! It's kind of awesome!" a brunette, Brittany, said, gazing at the old building. "I heard it was haunted!"

"I've driven by it on the way to Red Mill all the time. It looks boring." A boy, Connor, said irritably, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Connor. Do you want to be hit in the face with a wok like Alex?" an Asian girl, Adalene, said. Adalene looked at Brittany. "There are no ghosts here. I can feel it."

"Yes, trust your Filipino witch instincts." Brittany smirked. "And I like that plan. Actually, I have my knives with me. You can stab him with that!"

The fourth teen, Danielle, a chubby blond, pulled Brittany's hair. She squealed as Danielle said "Brittany Louise! Be nice!" and let go of her hair.

Adalene also pulled her hair. "No shanking in the face comments to Connor. He's my replacement pet monkey since Alex couldn't come."

"He looks like a monkey." She mumbled, and Adalene pulled harder.

"Can we just leave now?" Connor snapped, not happy that he was being called a monkey. "Where is everyone else anyway?"

Brittany pried her hair free from Adalene's grasp. "I wanted to come early so we could explore and get our bearings. I did hear it's the same lay out as First Colonial, but I just want to check it out."

Danielle grinned evilly. "Maybe when the others get here we can scare them."

Brittany and Adalene grinned as well. "Yes, that would be fabulous." Brittany said, and she and Danielle went inside, Adalene and Connor trailing after them.

They entered into a foyer with a simple desk in it. In front of them lay a seemingly endless hallway, and the same to the right. On the left was a thick metal door.

"For an old school, it's pretty clean." Brittany said, looking around.

"Ugh, this is going to be so boring with you guys! All you do is talk about your dumb anime! I don't care! I want to go home!"

Just then, there was a crash. Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Brittany said, shaking slightly.

Adalene walked toward the metal door, where the crash was from. "Relax, I'll go take a look." She said, and pushed through the door.

The room appeared to be used as a cafeteria in the past. It was painted with colorful logos and motivational quotes all over the walls in black and gold, the school's colors. It was empty, so she walked into the kitchen, where she found a cup on the ground.

Adalene crouched down and examined it, trying not to cut her fingers. Deciding it was unimportant, she walked out of the kitchen and out of the cafeteria.

"It was just a-" she said as she entered the foyer through the door, but stopped when she saw everyone was gone.

"Guys, you're not trying to scare me, are you?" she said, knowing the antics of her friends. "This isn't funny. Save it for when the others get here."

_Did they leave?_ She wondered, and walked to the door. She tried pushing it open. It wouldn't budge.

She tried pulling. It wouldn't budge.

Adalene tried this with each of the other doors, and sighed. "Guys, it isn't funny to lock the doors like this." She called.

_Guess I should go find their hiding spots._ She thought, and started down the hallway in front of her.

At first, she started looking in classrooms. In an old science room, she found a knife in one of the sinks. _Isn't this the knife Connor brought with him?_ She wondered. She scanned the room once more, and left.

Eventually she found a locker with the door cracked. She opened the locker, and found Connor, curled into a ball, and rocking back and forth.

"Connor! What happened?" she said, shocked by his state.

Connor made no response, and kept shaking.

"Where are Brittany and Danielle?" she asked again.

Again, more shaking.

"You seem traumatized. I'll find you some water or something. Stay put." Like he was going to go anywhere in his current state.

She decided to go back to the cafeteria kitchen. She had seen sinks in there. As she walked, she looked around for more lockers that were cracked open, or a classroom, or something that was a sign of life.

She saw nothing though, and when she got to the sinks and turn the nozzle after finding a cup in a cabinet, the water wouldn't turn on.

_Of course there's no water; the school's been abandoned for years._

Even with this slight realization, it didn't stop her from checking every water fountain. She even went into the bathrooms to look for water. Oddly enough, there was water in the toilets. Why? She didn't know. She tried the sinks in the bathroom, and water came out. Adalene sighed, and filled the glass.

The door of the locker was shut when she got back, and she knocked on it, It sprang open, revealing Connor in the same position as before.

Connor accepted the water and chugged it down, then sighed. "Thank you, Adalene." He said gratefully.

"What happened, Connor?" she asked, sitting on the ground in front of him.

"This yellow thing came out of a classroom and came at us. Scared the living crap out of all of us. Danielle and Brittany ran in one direction, and the thing ran after it. I don't know what happened." He said, obviously still scared.

Adalene sighed. "Then I have to go look for them. Stay here and pull yourself together. I'll be back soon."

Connor nodded. "I found this on the ground while I was running. It's a key to something, I'm not sure what." He handed it over, and crawled back into his locker hole, and closed the door.

Adalene pulled herself off of the ground, and brushed off her pants. She then started walking aimlessly, wondering what that thing that Connor and the others saw was.

The first room she found was a library. She tugged on it; locked. She pulled the key out of her purse, and shoved it into the keyhole. It turned with ease, and she walked in.

A massive yellow bird walked by, and she nearly fell over from shock. _What was that? The thing the others saw?_ She thought.

Adalene was tempted to walk out and run, but she had to look in here and see if one of the others was here. She started down the room. There were still books in here; odd.

The room seemed to be empty, but for thoroughness, she started looking under desks. On the desk though, she found a bar of Hershey's chocolate.

_Chocolate? Huh? It seems brand new. How did it get here?_ She thought, and stuffed it in her purse. It came to be that there was no one in here, and on her way out, the thing saw her. She started running, and tugged on the door.

"No!" she cried, realizing it was locked. "I left the key around here somewhere!"

She turned around, and the monster was towering over her. She pulled out her katana from its sheath at her hip. "Let's go then." She said, and started fighting it.

**MONSTER used CUT!**

_**50 damage was dealt!**_

**ADALENE used ASIAN SLASH!**

_**100 damage was dealt!**_

**MONSTER used SCRATCH!**

_**20 damage was dealt!**_

**ADALENE used OTAKU SWIPE!**

_**MONSTER was defeated!**_

Adalene shoved the katana back into its sheath, as the monster pulled back for a second. She made her move then, and started running frantically around the room, looking for the key. She found it in an aisle, and snatched it off of the ground. The monster was in pursuit of her now, and she narrowly managed to escape.

Adalene pulled the door closed, panting. _So it is real._ She thought, and continued exploring.

**Okay, this is going to be harder than my Hetalia Visits Landstown piece. Why? Because I have to kill my own friends. And I'm going to cry.**

**So here's how this is going to work folks. I'm going to watch a part of Hetaoni, an ENTIRE part, and then write it into a chapter, bending things to suit the story. So for example, this is Hetaoni 1 part 1 and 2 combined. Next is Hetaoni 2.**

**Yes, I know the battle sequence sucked, and I'm sorry. Please do not hate me for that.**

**Oh, and my other stories? Shouldn't I be working on those as well? Well, here's what I'm going to do. Think of me and my updating as a bouncy ball, and you have two walls. You hit one wall, bounce, and then hit the other wall. So pretty much, I'm going to go LMS-Transformers-Hetaoni-Transformers-LMS and so on. Get it?**

**R&R please! :D**


End file.
